


小黄鸭和他的绿藻藻（ZS日常30题）

by Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 原著向, 日常 - Freeform, 超短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: 是一个日常短篇的合集，其实就是小甜饼啦，对哦，我就是甜饼脑~
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 8





	1. NO.1 黑衬衫

剑士靠在甲板栏杆上休息，他闭着眼，海风拂过的感觉凉爽舒适。  
耳边传来令人烦躁的声音，吵闹、夸张又愚蠢，这是他对山治日复一日，就像泉水一样流不尽的恋爱语言的评价，当然了，这些话总是吝与真正肌肤相亲的恋人，对于素不相识的美女反倒能滔滔不绝。  
索隆不免撇撇嘴，在他看来，这种向女人大献殷勤的样子很蠢。他不喜欢山治的这种行为，但也说不上有多厌恶。  
厨师天生就对女人怀有一种奇异的热爱，这是他生命里不可或缺的部分，就像鱼离不开水，人离不了空气一样。可他这好色的皮囊下撑的偏偏是把君子骨，这难免带来不少麻烦，可他就是有自己死守的原则，并发自内心地尊重女性。  
好色是他刻在基因里的本能，而骑士道是他铭记于心的原则。  
索隆绝不欣赏这种极端的原则，这只会给人平添一份巨大的把柄，将送命的概率提升。在他看来，这完全是自找不痛快的行为。尽管他对此嗤之以鼻，但他发自内心地给予尊重和理解，只是他不会直接表现出来罢了。  
他懒懒地睁开眼去看噪声的来源。  
厨师夸张的扭动像只陀螺（天知道他是怎么做到的），他从善如流地周旋在船上仅有的两位女士之间。  
尽管这是个暴力又会吐脏话的厨师，但不得不说，他有良好的礼仪：微微弯腰递餐的角度，挂在嘴角的和煦微笑，收紧的衬衫下摆褶子，每一个细节都恰到好处，让人挑不出什么毛病。  
剑士听见自己嗤笑一声，这是未经大脑仔细思考的行为。又来了，好像每次遇见这个厨子的事，他就出现些情绪上的小小失控。  
他不喜欢这样，这不利于修行，但这并不妨碍他继续盯着山治的背影。  
那是一件新买的衬衫，黑色的。海风带起一片微小的褶皱，勾勒出他单薄的身形，本就白皙的皮肤更是被衬出一丝病态的意味。  
索隆想起买这衣服时，对，这衣服是他在上个岛买的。  
那时他扯坏了厨师一件衬衫，虽说他们已经搞了许多回，技艺和脾性都不似最初的青涩与莽撞，但难免人有失手，马有失蹄，总之，衣服它就是坏了。  
厨师当即气急败坏地勒令他立即补救，但拿刀剑的手终究捏不来绣花针，技艺生疏动作慢不说，还得小心翼翼地提防着全船人，不然让人看见浑身肌肉的嗜血魔兽拿着绣花针补衣服算怎么回事，剑士只是稍微想象了一下这画面便一阵恶寒。  
于是他只好偷偷摸摸，忍辱负重，苦心钻研了好几天才算把那衣服补了个大概，但这份九转功成的大作不仅没得到对方的感激涕零，反而被一阵数落。  
是可忍，孰不可忍。虽说是他理亏在先，但他已然做出了极大的示好了，是这卷眉毛不知好歹，胡搅蛮缠。他当即决定不再理会这白痴，但他万万没想到，自己接下来两天的酒居然全没了……这分明是公报私仇！  
于是他在满心的愤怒中上了岛，一顿酒饱后却鬼使神差地转向了服饰店……  
这绝不是他想要的，是这路自己长到那去了，一定是这样的。  
他握着手里所剩无几的零花（航海士向来抠门），当即就转了头，他一定是被卷眉白痴病毒传染才会萌生刚才那种可怕的想法。  
……  
“先生慢走，欢迎下次光临哦~”  
女导购甜美的声音消散在空气里，剑士手里多了个购物袋。  
所以说，这路到底是怎么长的啊？！这绝对是路的问题，才不是他想要买的。  
……

等剑士反应过来的时候，他已经跟着厨师来到了后甲板。  
“怎么，游手好闲的藻类生物终于醒悟了，要来帮忙了？”  
虽然是疑问的语气，但山治已经不由分说地把一筐土豆塞进索隆手里：“把皮削了。”淡淡的声调显得理所当然。  
索隆出乎意料地没反驳，因为他发现了一件有趣的事。  
后甲板上牵着几根钢丝，临时用于晾衣服，飘飞的各色衣物中有一件衬衫，上边有一道歪歪扭扭的缝补痕迹，怪模怪样像只丑虫子。  
“那是什么？”剑士一扬下巴示意到。  
厨师不明所以地回头去看，接着就像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样：“笨蛋！我只是忘记扔了！”说完就偏过头去不看索隆，半张脸掩在金发下看不出神色。  
“真的吗？”剑士凑上前去问，果不其然，金发下的耳朵红了个透。  
阳光洒在海上像金子碎了一地，轻风吹过像柔和的棉絮，他心里忽然软得一塌糊涂，觉得把最后的零花全换了件衬衫也不错。


	2. NO.2 嫉妒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “罗罗诺亚？听说他以前和我们是同行，没想到居然会成为海贼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这个的时候才看到恐怖三桅帆船篇，所以这里的时间线大概是长链岛吧……

“罗罗诺亚？听说他以前和我们是同行，没想到居然会成为海贼。”  
“还是个少见的三刀流。”  
“说起来，他还真是厉害啊，第一次悬赏就有6000万。”  
……  
西装革履的金发年轻人把钱从钱夹里拿出，然后恶狠狠地甩在菜摊上，活像是菜摊老板给他缺斤少两了——当然，作为草帽海贼团的厨子，他是不可能让这种事发生的，所以问题的根源并不在这儿。  
街边一伙围着悬赏令议论不休的赏金猎人终于散去，厨师拿着烟，吐出一口悠长的烟圈，白雾消散在空气里，他紧皱的眉头终于有了舒展的趋势。  
“诶，这就是罗罗诺亚吗？长得真帅呢。”  
“是呀，身材也好好啊。”  
……  
娇笑的女声传来。  
厨师的手上爆出青筋，香烟被拦腰折弯。  
该死的！可恶的绿藻头有哪里好？！老子一脚就能把他踢晕，那个白痴整天除了举铁就是喝酒睡觉，浑身的肌肉疙瘩里根本找不出一点浪漫因子，女士们怎么会……  
嫉妒像是吐出芯子的毒蛇，把他浑身的血液舔了个遍，难抑的暴躁在血管里蠢蠢欲动，总之——就是很想打人。心里的小角落还生出一点说不清道不明的酸涩情绪。  
啊，一定是为可爱动人的女士居然被绿藻头这个混蛋所迷惑感到惋惜，一定是，不会有其他的了。厨师先生努力地说服着自己，连自己承认了嫉妒一事都没注意到。  
暴躁的厨师一路嘀嘀咕咕，连回到船边了都没发觉到。他忽然意识到这样小肚鸡肠斤斤计较实在不是绅士所为，真是太失礼了。  
刚刚收拾好心情，就听见了熟悉的声音。  
“喂，回来了啊。”剑士从船上跳下，冲厨师打了个招呼，自然地接过他扛在肩上的大包食材。  
“啊？哦……我回来了。”  
等等！这仿佛夫妻一样的对话是怎么回事啊？！厨师的额头垂下一排黑线，他突然怀疑起昨天晚饭吃的海藻是不是被植入了病毒，才会让他这样傻愣愣地顺着对方的话接下去。  
剑士的肩膀宽阔，手臂上的肌肉线条流畅漂亮，扛起东西来稳稳当当，让人很是放心，他看着索隆的背影，不禁又想起刚刚无意听见的议论。  
好吧，这家伙确实是个可靠的人，实力也不错……但是！每天只会摆张臭脸，还有绿得可笑的海藻般的头发，吃饭只会猛塞，喝酒没有节制，睡觉的时候也会露出一副流口水的傻样，发情的时候就像头猛兽，直线般的脑回路中更是找不到一点浪漫情调……  
到底是怎么得到女士的赞赏的啊？！  
嫉妒又一次钻进他心里，他恶狠狠地抽着烟跳上了船。  
“混蛋绿藻头，你要是很闲，就快把这些面粉搬到储藏室去！”  
山治转过身盯着索隆，说这话时此人已坐在厨房“视奸”了他许久。那粘人的目光有如实质，落在他身上有滚烫的温度。  
索隆应允了一声，却径直略过地上的面粉袋子向他走来。  
“干……干嘛！”  
山治有点结巴，许是那目光太过炽热。  
富有男性荷尔蒙的气息拢住他，带着一点儿运动后的汗味。  
“我要喝酒，可以吗？”  
……  
他突然很想给自己脑门一巴掌，今天真是被刺激得头昏脑胀，他刚才居然冒出了那样可怕的想法。  
在心里长舒一口气后，还没来得及开口回答，他突然被袭击——索隆直接拿掉厨师叼在嘴里的香烟，一个温柔的吻就这样被赠与。蜻蜓点水般地一触即放，烈酒与香烟的味道在呼吸间交融，辛辣又有点苦涩。  
这家伙肯定又不好好守船，刚刚一定偷酒喝了。  
“白痴。”  
“你才是。”  
山治靠在栏边抽着烟，海风吹起他柔软的金发。  
心里那种堵塞的感觉忽然消失了。他意识到：没有吃相的绿藻头，会迷路的索隆，呼呼大睡的剑士，还有带着点点撒娇索吻的恋人……他见过他所有的样子，得意的，生气的，大哭的，幼稚的，愚蠢的，情动的，怎样都好的，他都见过。  
旁人因为不了解他，只能从那只言片语中推测臆想他。  
而他亲眼见证，亲自陪伴，这是只属于他的，旁人无法窥见的秘密。  
厨师的心被一种暖烘烘的感觉溢满了，他甚至生出少许优越感。  
嘘，It's the secret of mine.


	3. NO.3 牙疼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的智齿发炎了，这份人类进化的遗留物在他的牙床里潜伏多年，终于近日发作。

疼痛，像是无数蚂蚁挖空泥土构筑巢穴，像是针尖拉扯丝线穿过布料，细细密密，明显尖锐，如影随形。他舌尖轻抵过后牙槽，有一点血的味道，腥甜味通过舌尖蔓延，被挤压的地方漫出痛感，但他没有收力，而是缓慢地继续施压，他在静默地感受疼痛，缓慢地，缓慢地，痛感会顺着神经侵袭大脑，持续累加，直到麻木，到达阈值时再给予最后一击……  
“山治——”  
“啊！”  
乔巴走了进来，他手上提着医药箱。山治恍然一惊，急忙收回施予疼痛的舌尖慌忙作答，险些咬了自己。  
“啊，你还在洗碗吗？”  
“没事，一会儿就好。”厨师拿起干毛巾擦手，他让小船医坐下，又从旁边台子上拿起一杯准备好的果汁：“先喝吧，我马上就洗好了。”  
他的智齿发炎了，这份人类进化的遗留物在他的牙床里潜伏多年，终于近日发作。别的牙齿都已长成，留给它的空间不多，于是它的生长显得异常艰难，像是被风吹来的野草籽非得从墙缝里发芽，厨师终日被疼痛折磨，可乔巴检查过后说他的智齿位置长得很正，没有拔除的必要，于是他只好继续忍受，辅以消炎药进行缓解。  
但这痛感实在是难以忍受，这和战斗受伤不一样，完全有着本质的区别，战斗伤通常由外力造成，疼痛感鲜明却可抑制；牙疼却是源于内部，隐秘微小却不知何时就会给你一击，就像藏在菜叶里的虫子，能给山治难以预料且正中红心的伤害。  
小船医变成了人形态，残留兽毛的手掌捏着他下颚，冰凉的铁质镊子伸进口腔，让人平生起不知名的恐惧，但他不会躲避，因为乔巴值得信赖。  
“牙齿的位置确实是正确的，但还是发炎。”乔巴撤出镊子：“我再直接上点药，要是还是很疼，也可以拔除。”他在随身带的医药箱里翻了一会：“反正也不是非要不可的牙齿嘛。”  
山治点点头表示知道了，然后又闭上眼，因为乔巴要来给他上药了，头上的辅助灯晃得他头晕。没想到刚一闭上，就听到乔巴喊了一声“索隆”。三刀流剑士喜欢在饭后来讨酒喝。  
苦于暂时不能看，不能说，厨师先生没能及时奉上“不准乱喝”的警告。  
他想起今天早上，由于他早起了一点，绿藻头晚睡了一点，于是恰好，他俩一起在水池边刷牙，只不过一个是起床，一个是睡前。  
那时他的牙疼还在持续且并不微弱，前一天的消炎药效已经褪去，于是拿牙刷的姿势格外小心翼翼，生怕过于用力戳碰到某处。  
然后他通过镜子看到索隆，剑士飞速地刷牙，一套动作干净利索，对比他这边简直是两个极端。剑士刷完了牙却没有走开，而是继续对着镜子摸下巴。山治站在旁边想他是不是要刮胡子，确实有点扎了，接吻的时候感觉到的。  
绿藻头属实算个不拘小节的人，毕竟一个星期才洗一回澡，但是对于刮胡子，他却格外认真，下巴上永远光溜溜的。  
索隆真的开始刮胡子，而山治继续站在旁边慢慢地刷牙。安逸的沉默充斥着他们的周围，伙伴们都还在睡觉，天边开始泛起鱼肚白，山治听见小提琴的声音，大概是音乐家起床了。  
终于，他刷好了牙，杯子放回原处，最后还摆了一下牙刷头，他忍不住，就是想让所有牙刷头朝向一个方向，像士兵列队。  
突然，他被人捏住下巴。剑士的手卡住他下颚骨，迫使他转头并张嘴。  
他男朋友凑到他跟前，深刻的眉眼在微光下愈发英俊，他能看清对方的眼睫，索隆神色专注地检查他的牙齿：“我这样捏你疼吗？”  
你他妈的都捏住了才问啊！  
山治一时气结，却又正好被捏着下巴不能说话。剑士继续看了一会儿就松开了他。  
“现在还疼是吗？”  
“唔”  
“那找乔巴看过了吗？”  
“还没，今天中午去吧。”  
山治不知道说什么，毕竟，这段对话太正常了，正常到不像他们会说的，竟有种仿佛相处多年的熟捻，他感到一阵不自在，同时又觉得心里有一种满溢感，就像奶盖茶上细密轻盈的奶油，轻飘飘的甜蜜。  
“好了，半小时内不要喝水哦，山治。”乔巴终于上好了药，厨师一转头就看见剑士在他旁边喝酒，抡起酒瓶就吨了一大口。  
哈，果然，他就知道。  
他懒得再说什么，直接起身去拿了托盘，准备把餐后饮品送去给可爱的小姐们。乔巴看了一眼后说要不他去好了，反正也要到甲板上去看看晾晒的草药。  
于是厨师把托盘交给他，现在厨房里只剩下他们两个人了。  
“问都不问就直接喝，你们藻类都是这么野蛮的吗？”  
咕——  
一声不寻常的响动突然出现，山治空空的胃袋一阵收缩，是他的肚子在响。尴尬和羞涩一瞬间包围他，蒸腾出的热气直往脸上蹿。他一下子从发出诘难的人变为了难堪的人。  
但剑士好像不甚在意，他意外地没有嘲笑，他只是说：“我就知道你个白痴肯定懒得给自己额外做一份”。为了应对大胃王船长随时加餐的情况，厨师会在正式开餐之前就喂饱自己，但他现在智齿发炎，吃东西的速度大大下降，而且并不适合再吃平时的餐食，于是他直接没吃午饭，却不曾想恰好在此时被撞破。  
剑士脸上一贯没什么表情，他把山治拉到灶台边叫他快点做饭。  
“怎么？你是猪吗？又饿了？”山治明白剑士的意思，但他就是不想顺着来，太温情了，这不适合。  
“是啊，笨蛋厨子，麻烦给猪做点好消化的粥吧。”索隆顺着他话茬接下去，脸上依旧没什么表情，独眼一瞬不移地看他，嘴角崩得很紧。  
山治不知道怎么回事，他恍惚从那表情和语气里看出点生气和委屈，他这么想也就这么问了。  
“你在生气吗？”  
索隆扭头不再看他，耳根上连着脖颈的地方有不明显的红，于是厨子一边笑着骂他笨蛋一边去找食材准备给自己再做一顿，索隆就站在旁边看，切菜到一半的时候突然凑上来握他手腕，嘴唇贴近欲讨要一个亲吻，结果被厨子一句“乔巴刚上了药的，起开”给堵了回来。


	4. NO.4  Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两件小事

1.  
索隆难得没训练，而是在桑尼号的甲板上擦拭刀具。  
乔巴也在甲板上晒草药，今天是个好天气，阳光和煦，海风清爽。  
他把要晒的草药摆好，然后走到索隆身边挨着坐下。  
毛茸茸软乎乎的身体靠上时，像是触上柔软的棉被，温暖又柔和。  
“今天真是个好天气呢，索隆。”  
“啊，是啊。”  
“怎么了，乔巴？”  
剑士疑惑地低头看向突然在自己身上嗅来嗅去的小驯鹿。  
“感觉索隆身上有股熟悉的味道。”驯鹿的蓝鼻子向来灵敏，甚至能在远处借此锁定同伴的位置。  
“这不是很正常吗？”大家生活在同一条船上，当然会觉得味道熟悉，索隆有些好笑地看着乔巴。  
“不是，是有股我很熟悉但索隆身上没出现过的味道。”  
每个人身上的味道都不一样，小船医天然就知道此事。路飞的身上是他最爱的肉味，乌索普身上是他随身携带的火药味，罗宾身上是香香的花味……  
而索隆身上是一股难以实质化形容的，像他本人那般坚定的冷铁味道。可乔巴刚刚在这味道里嗅到一丝异样，他确信自己闻过却一时想不起来。  
“喂！混蛋绿藻头，给你酒。”  
“乔巴，这是你的。”  
暴躁与温柔在同一时间出现了，厨师上一秒还凶巴巴，下一秒就笑着面对小船医，变脸速度令人咂舌。  
山治端着每日例行的全员饮品在甲板上分发。  
“诶，我知道了！”  
小船医接过属于自己的甜果汁，突然想起了什么。  
“是山治的味道！”  
他们船上的厨师嗜烟，终日处在烟雾缭绕中，烟草的味道缠进布料纤维里，又潜进他头发丝里。这时他确信那股剑士身上的异样就是烟草味。  
小船医为自己终于猜对而得意起来，他笑嘻嘻地看着两人。  
相对于小船医的愉快，一向波澜不惊的剑士此时却红了脸，他莫名想起些唇齿相接的场景和轻咬厨子侧颈时闻到的烟草味。  
“你们在说什么？”  
不明所以的山治很疑惑，这笨蛋剑士怎么还脸红了？  
“啊，我们在说……”  
“不！没什么！”  
然而一切已经晚了。  
“索隆身上有你的味道呢，山治。”  
……  
剑士揉着自己无辜挨了一脚的小腿，抄起刀就要同厨师打架，小船医在一旁惊呼这突然的变故，但山治只留下一个气冲冲的背影。  
今天的桑尼号也很热闹。  
2.  
走近吧台时，他有些惊讶地挑起了眉。  
调酒师有一头漂亮的金发，穿着剪裁合身的西装马甲，骨节分明的手正擦拭着玻璃酒杯。他抬起头看见索隆时，也略显惊讶，卷卷的眉毛向上扬起。  
“这位客人，喝点什么？”他恢复了职业的笑容。  
好吧，这是要装不认识了。  
“随便，是酒就行。”  
索隆大咧咧地坐在吧台前。  
他们来到了一个新岛屿，声名显赫的草帽团财务告急，那个魔女，啊，不，航海士差他们来这岛上赚点钱，否则只怕连饭都要吃不起。  
好在这岛上还没他们的通缉令，他刚在码头卖了一天力气，临时的工作不太好找，只好去搬搬货物。  
索隆坐在吧台边大口灌着酒，看着金发调酒师工作，灵巧的双手晃动酒液，从容不迫地同他人谈笑风生。  
“喂，喂，我说，这酒不好喝啊！”  
调酒师转过身，面色不善地看他。  
索隆也不甘示弱地回瞪。  
绿发男人的棉衫有些皱，一头短发乱糟糟的，竟颇有点风尘仆仆的味道，看得出今天很是辛苦了一番。  
终于，金发的男人无奈叹口气，他四处望了望，然后俯下身，极快地在索隆唇上一点。  
他直起身，眉眼弯弯。  
“怎么样？先生，现在好喝了吗？”


	5. NO.5 kiss me

1.  
大多数时候，接吻是被禁止的。因为厨师先生并不希望这份恋情暴露人前，或者说，他不知道怎样面对恋情暴露后的环境。  
他，一个男人，自诩绅士中的绅士，对女人怀有最为炽烈的爱慕，却跟一个肌肉紧实感情直球的男人在一起了。这混蛋跟他还是同一条船上的。  
尽管更为成熟的大人组或许已经察觉，但你不说，我不说，大家也就当作不知道，一切就是这么诡异的默契。  
然而接吻这件事实在是太吸引人了，它可以如此简单的，清晰明了的传达“我爱你”，即便有再多的别扭傲娇，不善言辞都能用一个吻解决。  
想要接吻的时候也有很多，剑士喝到好酒开怀大笑的时候，在瞭望室锻炼得一身汗淋淋的时候，在甲板上无意裸露上半身的时候，夜晚情动的时候，实在是太多了……倘若所有心动的时候都要付诸行动，那也太频繁了，且有暴露的风险。  
暴露？这可不行！  
所以厨师先生善于压制这些一瞬间的心动，每当躁动的欲望升起，总会在即将冲出心扉时被强行拉下，慢慢落回心底，藏匿堆积在一个名为“爱情”的小盒子里。  
现在，他瞥见在甲板上落了单的，睡得安稳的剑士。那些积累的欲望忽然再次升起，这着实是个好机会：大家都在午睡，甲板上难得没人，暴露风险，解决！绿藻头在睡觉，悄悄亲一下，不会发现，被调侃风险，解决！  
那些积累在心底的小小躁动好像化作一条细线，牵引着厨师向前走去。一步一步，剑士凌厉而英俊的面容逐渐清晰，他听见自己的心跳得厉害。  
船在海浪里微微摇晃，带着咸腥味的海风拂过他金发，他悄悄凑近……  
“唔……嗯——”  
剑士于睡梦中无意识呓语一声并晃了晃脑袋，厨师倒吸口气，他只觉自己心都提到了嗓子眼，一颗心砰然乱跳，有如擂鼓。  
该死的！混蛋绿藻头！  
他皱起眉，狠狠地在心底骂一声，不悦地打量眼前的绿藻脑袋，稍许，又低下头轻轻一碰，然后逃也似地离开。

2.  
大多数时候，接吻是被禁止。因为那个麻烦的厨子不想让别人看见，或者说，其实只是在单纯地害羞。  
他，一个男人，做事硬派而冷酷，情爱这种黏黏糊糊的东西好像与他无关，但他却跟一个热爱女人又麻烦好色的男人在一起了，这白痴跟他还是同一条船上的。  
但他知道，更为成熟的大人组早已察觉，毕竟船只有这么大，两个人之间藏不住什么。考古学家常常在谈话中状似不经意问起他们在一起的缘由，他不知如何面对，只好维持着表面的镇定缄默不语。  
但接吻这件事实在是太吸引人了，简单快捷地表达爱意，很符合他丝毫不拖泥带水的性格。虽然他的目标如此坚定，认定的东西便不会轻易改变，但他始终不善言辞，那些软软糯糯，甜甜腻腻的情话实在不适合他，也不适合厨子，如果真出现那一幕，厨子大约会恼羞成怒直接一脚踹过来，想到这儿，他无意识地笑了。  
“哦呀，剑士先生想到了什么有趣的事吗？”  
考古学家不知何时走到了甲板上，万年表情严肃的剑士居然一个人在笑，着实有趣。  
“不，没什么。”  
剑士立刻拉下脸来，他自己都没意识到想到恋人时无意识的微笑。  
太蠢了，白痴一定是会传染的！  
他忽而想起刚刚那个轻柔的吻，抬手摸了摸被亲吻的地方。  
休息时察觉有人靠近，他像一只丛林里的大猫绷紧了肌肉，浑身蓄势待发，然而那极细微的皮鞋踢踏声还是被他捕捉到了，然后他放松下来，等待后续。  
微热的气息渐渐靠近，耳后没别好的一缕发丝扫过他脸颊，痒痒的。嗯……意外的很可爱，他心里隐隐期待起来，甚至摆好了姿势方便对方，然而却只轻轻一碰脸颊，可恶！睁眼要抗议时，却只见那人快步跑走的背影。  
偷腥的狐狸目的达成一走了之，只留下被撩拨心弦却无处发泄的愤愤大猫。

3.  
“喂！快看，有海豚！”长鼻子狙击手一声惊呼，全船人都拥至甲板。  
太阳靠近海平线，向这人间撒下一天中最后的余晖，绚丽的色彩从天空延伸到海面，细碎波光里，数十只海豚猛然跃出水面，随着水花四溅，在空中划出美丽的弧线，轻盈欢快，博得全船人赞叹，橡胶船长更是在船头手舞足蹈，直让人担心他要掉下海去。  
“喂，厨子。”  
从厨房晚来的厨师被人从背后拉住手腕，然后一把拽进一个暖烘烘的胸膛，温热唇瓣贴上的时候，他还没意识到发生了什么。这个吻很轻，却有足以让人溺毙的温柔。  
“接吻可不是像你白天那样的。”  
他看见剑士笑出一口白牙。  
厨师皱皱眉，转头看了看挤在船栏边欢呼，背对着他们的伙伴，然后抬手揪住剑士衣领凑了上去。剑士有些意外恋人难得的坦诚，他看见厨师低垂眼眸中是和大海一样的霞光璀璨。  
今日的夕阳真美。


	6. NO.6 吸烟，禁止！

山治心里痒得不行，他借着从窗口洒进来的月光，猫着腰小心翼翼地摸进了医务室，这样的行为实在说不上有多潇洒多绅士，甚至还有那么点儿猥琐，但人要犯起烟瘾来哪里还管得了那么多，他现在一刻也等不了了！  
这是因伤戒烟的第64个小时，厨师已经创下了自打抽烟来的最高纪录。  
啊啊，他记得乔巴把香烟藏在这个柜子里的，怎么翻不到？  
山治从第一个抽屉一直翻到最后一个，里面有草药，有制药工具，有小船医的笔记，就是没有他要找到香烟！该死的，他忍不住爆了句粗口。  
他颓然地靠在窗边，看着波光粼粼的海面独自忧愁，倒也不是说没有香烟他就活不下去，只是自第一口尼古丁入肺后，他就喜欢上了那种好像麻醉一般的迷幻，在那一瞬间的幻觉里，什么烦恼啊，忧愁啊，好像都和烟雾一起吐尽了，短暂的麻痹眩晕之后还能换来更加清明的思绪，多么划算低成本的交易。久而久之也就成了习惯，即使不点燃，也总要叼一根在嘴里，鼻尖淡淡的烟草味好像有种安心的作用，能帮助他更好地思考。  
“你在找这个吗？”  
低沉的男声自身后响起。  
山治一低头，熟练的接过来人手里的东西，拿烟的手势简直跟呼吸一样自然，他习惯地去裤兜里摸打火机却摸了个空，啊，对了，打火机也被没收了......等等！是谁？  
后知后觉的厨师在看清来人后，叼在唇边的香烟险些落下，他睁大了眼，好像看见了类似于臭剑士走对了路的非自然现象。  
“喂！绿藻头，你怎么在这儿？！”  
索隆双手抱在胸前没答话，但上挑的眉毛分明就是在反问“你怎么在这儿？”  
山治满腔即将发作的不耐烦一下子就堵在了喉咙，他只好干瞪着眼。  
所以说，平时看起来寡言的剑士其实有着奇妙的直觉，这直觉总能帮他迅速找到问题的关键，一击即中要害。啊，当然，这份直觉在找路的时候是失效的。  
原本就理亏的厨师没一会儿就败下阵来，他心虚地移开目光，过了好一会儿才闷闷地说：“喂，绿藻头，快把打火机给我，你知道在哪儿的吧。”  
烟草的味道散入空气里，丝丝缕缕又被嗅觉捕获，这种感觉就像心在被小猫爪抓挠一样，不痛，但痒，他简直快要忍不下去，香烟的滤嘴被他咬出小小的齿痕。  
等了一会儿，剑士却没说话，他径直拉过身边的人，一伸手就要解厨师的衬衫扣子。  
山治震惊地瞪大了眼，他迅速闪身避过了索隆的手臂，然后用一种堪称贞洁的姿势攥紧前襟，难以置信又心痛无比（？）的表情出现在他脸上，“不是吧，绿藻头，你就这么饥不择食，我的伤还没好呢！”  
索隆嘴角抽了抽，他有时候真想撬开这个小鸡脑袋看看里面到底在想什么，但他还是没有这么做，为了他晚餐后的酒水，（厨师把握全船饮食大权，可不是好惹的，啊，当然，女士除外。）他只是平静地开口说道：“还知道自己有伤，看样子你的白痴眉毛还没有把智力全吸走嘛。”  
山治又一次迟钝地意识到自己会错了意，索隆是要检查他的伤势，他眨眨眼睛，慢慢放下护在胸前的手，脸上有点发热。是说，这肯定是没烟抽的错！都让他不能正常思考了，一定是的！  
沉默又横亘在两个人之间，一个不好意思再开口，一个假装不知道对方在等什么。他们总是善于做这种扭捏又奇怪的事，战斗时果断杀伐的男人在和对方相处时未必也能如此。  
大约是觉得自己都已经丢过人了，居然还没弄到烟有点不划算，山治率先打破了这份沉默。  
“喂，给我吧。”  
索隆还是没答话，他伸手一捞，又把人拽回身前，不过这次厨师没什么大反应，他顺利地解开了山治的衣扣，覆着薄薄肌肉的肋骨下方是一节厚厚缠绕的绷带，药品苦涩的味道从那下面透出来，随空气侵进鼻腔，这比起前两天不断渗血的样子已经好多了。  
受伤的人不要抽烟，这个常识在他们船上似乎没有履行的痕迹。当然，对于怪物扎堆又异常能搞事儿的这一船人来说，受伤和不遵医嘱都一样是家常便饭。只是这次，对于屡教不改的厨师，小船医毅然拒绝了棉花糖的诱惑，直接强硬地没收了山治所有的香烟，哦，还有打火机。他决定先让善良的、对水汪汪的大眼睛不忍的厨师先生给这一船混蛋做个榜样。  
只是厨师先生没有想到，东西居然会交给他的死对头。   
这下麻烦了啊......  
伤药的味道熏得索隆脑子发昏，他抬手轻轻地抚摸了一下那绷带，出于某种奇怪的心理，他忍不住加重了手上的力道。  
“喂！你有毛病？！”厨师疼得忍不住皱起眉，他伸手擒住剑士作乱的手，颇为不满地瞪着他。  
剑士挑衅地笑了下，“蠢厨子真是弱，居然伤成这样。”  
厨师看着他这副调笑的样子就火大，他毫不犹豫地抬脚踹去，然而抬脚势必牵动腰上的肌肉，他疼得嘶了口气，停滞的一瞬间被对手捕捉到，臭剑士轻而易举地捉住了他的脚踝。在看见他脸上忍痛表情后，又松开了手。  
“算了吧，卷眉毛，我可没心情跟你打。”  
他径直从山治嘴里抽回那根香烟，然后又从卷腹中掏出了那个眼熟的打火机，火机表面的花纹已经有点模糊，看得出主人使用频繁。  
“喂，你要干嘛？”山治不解地看着这一切，臭剑士发什么神经。  
索隆自顾自地点燃那根烟，然后靠近唇边深吸了一口。  
不......不是吧？厨师疑惑地看着眼前发生的一切。但做出迷惑行为的人巍然不动，索隆面无表情地抽了几口，全然不管一旁满脸问号大呼小叫的人。  
啊，吵死了。  
他摁灭那根只抽了几口的香烟，然后一把拽过旁边人的领子。  
熟悉的烟草味侵入口腔的时候，山治脑子里还没反应过来，他只看见剑士半阖的眼眸和根根分明的睫毛。  
“真不明白你为什么要抽这个。”热气在耳边炸开的时候，他终于反应过来，然后给了男人一个气急败坏的背影。

第二天，把为女士们精心调配的饮品亲手递到她们手中，招呼了一船的臭男人自己去厨房取饮料之后，厨师心烦意乱地在甲板上来回踱了好几步。  
“山治君，你到底在干什么？”  
眼前晃动的人影简直就跟伟大航路让人捉摸不透的海流一样叫人头晕，在躺椅上看书的航海士终于忍不住开了口。  
“啊？啊......对不起！娜美小姐。”  
突然回过神来的厨师抱歉地笑了笑，还没等他献上更多的歉意与殷勤，叫人不爽的声音就从身后传来。  
“怎么，蠢厨子又犯烟瘾了吗？”  
厨师转过头去与靠在厨房外栏上的剑士对视。  
那张欠揍的脸上意有所指的笑容不免让他想起昨晚的事，他深吸几口气，几乎是咬着牙说：“不，我一点也不，想，抽，烟！”  
“诶？！”刚从厨房出来的小船医被这话惊得差点拿不稳杯子，要是打破了，可就违背了这条船上“不准浪费食物”的铁则了啊，他心有余悸地拍拍胸口。  
“怎么回事啊？山治居然会说不想抽烟？！”要知道，他没收香烟时，厨师愁苦的表情简直让他怀疑自己从此以后再也不能吃到棉花糖了！这可是非常可怕的。  
远去的厨师显然不能回答这个问题，小船医只好拉了拉身旁剑士的衣角。  
“啊......我只是找到了对付他的好办法。”  
小驯鹿看着男人在海风中展露的自信笑容，不自觉的闪起了星星眼。  
太好了，把香烟交给索隆保管果然很可靠啊！


	7. NO.7 撒娇

1、  
索隆和山治，作为草帽海贼团的主力，这两个怪物般的男人正在谈恋爱。  
这也没什么大不了的，只是这两个人的恋爱实在过于非典型了。  
他们会斗嘴，好像每天不从对方身上找茬就不舒服一样，甚至会动手，凌厉的刀锋划过耳畔，强劲的横踢逼近腰侧，身体里的血液叫嚣起来，像是炉子上冒出蒸气的沸水，在血管里横冲直撞，心跳的速度开始加快。  
暴力又怪异，这是独属于他们的恋爱方式。  
这样的恋爱方式显然和柔软、美好、温馨……沾不上边儿，这些词汇过于和煦了，不足以描绘怪物的恋爱。

2、  
那么，剑士会撒娇吗？

为客人们提供丰盛而营养的饭菜是厨师的职责，海上的一流厨师自然也要做到这点，山治在收拾碗碟，脑海里闪过伙伴们在吃饭时浮现的幸福笑容，他不自觉地勾起嘴角，哼出不知名的小调。  
对一个厨师来说，最好的褒奖莫过于食客惊赏的赞叹和满足的笑容。  
满池的清水，盘子从里面走过一遭，泡沫留在水面上，干燥的抹布擦过白瓷面，看，明净如初。  
山治听见咔嚓一声响，有人进厨房来了。  
他分辨出这脚步声，于是并不回头，继续专心洗碗。  
但是来者并不让他专心。  
宽厚温热的胸膛贴上来了，属于他人的呼吸流转在耳畔，像是要把他整个人都包进另一个领域里，山治手上动作短暂地停顿了一下。索隆从背后抱住他，下巴搁在他肩上，双手静静地环在他腰上，没有说话。  
手持的刀尖都会渗血的魔兽温顺得可怕。  
山治一脸平静地继续手上的活计，心里却不安地躁动起来。这是在干嘛？他来做什么？绿藻发什么神经？疑问一连串地冒出来，但他不想先开口，于是只好继续装模做样，全当背后贴了块比较热的空气。  
但这“空气”并不安分。  
有硬茧的手掌顺着他手臂滑上来了，略微粗糙的质感滑过他的小臂，薄茧和细嫩的皮肤摩擦，有点痒；拿刀的手指竟也巧妙灵敏，古铜色缠绕上了白皙，有点碍事。  
魔兽静静地贴在他身后，双手捉住他的手，一同泡在水里。山治终于无法无动于衷，他侧脸贴了贴剑士的脸，“你很烦，”他无奈地叹了口气“混蛋绿藻挡到老子洗碗了。”  
剑士还是不说话，他慢慢地揉捏起厨师的指节，像是研究新玩具的孩子。  
山治很想回身一脚踹到他脸上，但他还是没有踹。他一把抽回自己的手，“第二层左数第三瓶，只剩两瓶了，别多喝。”  
那团热到发烫的空气终于从他背上离开了，索隆走到他身侧，拿起擦碗的干抹布看他。  
“干嘛？”  
“洗碗啊，快点。”  
……  
“啧，白痴。”

当然会了，只是他不会承认罢了。

3、  
那么，厨师会撒娇吗？

草帽团的厨师又一次栽在美色上，他受伤了。  
除了应付海军的追捕，海贼间也常常发生战斗。对方实力并不怎么样，也许是吃了豹子胆，又或许是老眼昏花，没能看见黑色旗面上大大的草帽骷髅，总之，他们竟想在超新星手里找点儿运气。  
这本该是场压倒性的胜利，战斗过程简单得就像喝水吃饭。但在炮火中，有个女人向厨师身边移动，还是个衣着暴露的美女。美女冲他嫣然一笑，白皙的皮肤和饱满的胸脯在他眼前晃来晃去，连带着腹部的疼痛都变得飘飘然。  
厨师被捅了一下，但好歹有躲，所以伤口并不深，只是刀上有毒。  
山治当时就觉得一阵眩晕，腿脚发软，身体不受控制地向下坠，然后他坠到了头，是一个硬梆梆的怀抱。昏迷前的最后一眼是剑士绷得紧紧的嘴角。  
山治想说话，他醒来的第一眼还是扳着一张脸，绷着嘴角的剑士，天刚微微亮，他躺在医务室的床上，床边儿坐了个绿藻头，他觉得自己该说点什么。  
可是嗓子干得厉害，一用力却憋出了几声咳嗽，床边的大块绿藻被惊动了。索隆扶他起来，把水放在他够得着的地方，就又坐回床边抱着手臂目光沉沉地看他。  
索隆的目光和腹部的疼痛一同出发，直达他的心头，在里面作祟发酵，最后酿出些后怕与愧疚。  
我真的太大意了，该小心一点的，他想。  
稀薄的晨光里，剑士的面庞像是刀削一般刻薄。山治喝够了水，却又不知道在这样的注视下该说些什么。对不起，下次不会了，别生气了，我没事。咦——真矫情！他光是想想就出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
但总不能什么也不表示。  
索隆的手搭在床边，常年握刀的指节有点突出，山治轻轻地摸上去，手指搭在腕部亲呢地磨蹭两下，这已然是极大的示好了。但剑士不为所动，山治甚至觉得他一定在心里冷哼了一声。  
唉，算了算了，就算老子让你的。他在心里单方面下了判决。  
然后手移到背后，撑着身子打算前倾。  
嘶——他低估了这毒的烈性，伤处传来一阵钝痛，逼得他倒吸口凉气。  
剑士伸手上来扶他，他伸手搂住人脖子，再轻轻向前一靠，就亲在人嘴角上了。  
“干嘛？”  
“大爷赏你的。”  
……  
“啧，白痴。”

当然会了，只是他不会承认罢了。


	8. NO.8受伤之后

NO.8受伤之后  
他们遇见了海军。  
草帽骷髅的旗面像是个巨大的靶子，海军船隔着老远就像发了疯一样直冲他们而来。  
照理说，剑士不该像现在这样躺在医务室的床上，和刚离开东海时相比，他已然强大了许多，能够伤害到他的敌人变得少之又少。  
但对方船上有个速度型选手，那海军如同鬼魅一般窜上他们的船，瞄准的竟是看起来最为凶猛的小船医（人形态）。但这毕竟只是看起来，敌人的角度选得刁钻至极，恰好就在乔巴的视线死角里，闪着寒光的利刃伺机而动。  
千钧一发之际，剑士挥刀一拦。这原本对他不是什么难事，但却无意间牵动了还未好透的旧伤。  
缝合好的伤口瞬间崩裂开来，鲜血染红了他的衣衫。

小船医眼泪汪汪地给他重新处理伤口，嘴上的担忧与愧疚虽然絮絮叨叨个没完，但拿着缝合针的小蹄子却稳稳当当，绝不含糊。  
山治带着几个饭团和一个棉花糖来到医务室，他用温柔的笑容和甜食好好安慰了小船医一番。乔巴仍由厨师的手在自己头上揉了揉，他睁着湿漉漉的大眼睛点点头，心里总算宽松些，然后离开了医务室。  
只剩下他们两个人了。  
山治叼着一支未点燃的香烟，他看见索隆微蹙的眉头和没什么血色的唇。  
“真差劲啊，绿藻头。”  
“说谁呢，臭卷眉。”  
厨师惊讶地睁大了眼，他没想到对方会刚好在这时醒来。他张了张嘴，一时之间不知道怎么回话，就像个被大人发现小动作的孩子。  
他的视线满屋子乱转，最后停在自己带来的篮子上。  
“要吃点东西吗？”  
他听见自己说。

医务室里只能听见索隆咀嚼东西的细微声音，他焦躁地扣扣手指，不，这不对，快说点什么，做点什么啊!  
他一边偷瞄索隆的伤口一边在内心天人交战。  
百般无奈之下，厨师只好拿起个饭团低头啃起来。  
“喂——”  
沉默终于被打破，山治不明所以地抬起头。  
剑士朝他慢慢靠过来，然后他就被亲在嘴角，还舔了舔。  
“不要浪费食物。”剑士朝他说。  
山治忽然不合时宜地想起他们第一次接吻的时候，或许并不该算作接吻，准确来说是他第一次被吻的时候。

那是两个人刚确认关系不久时，当然，他们不可能明确说出什么爱或者喜欢之类的字眼，但总之，心照不宣地，他们了解了彼此的心意，像是“嘿，我觉得你这家伙还不赖。但跟伙伴不一样。”是比伙伴更深入一点儿的情谊。  
虽说是确认了，但也和以前没什么两样，他们还是斗嘴打架且真情实感，互相取的外号都能编本小册子。  
但也有那么一点儿不一样了，比如：剑士会在餐后留下来陪他收拾桌子，他会在剑士守夜的时候亲自送去宵夜。  
那天晚上山治就是去送宵夜的。  
把篮子里的酒和饭团拿给索隆后，山治就挨着他旁边坐着。  
小梅丽的瞭望台并不算大，两个成年男人坐在一起稍显拥挤，但他们也没有挨在一起，中间隔着的一点空儿显得既克制又幼稚。  
那天晚上月亮很好，清朗的亮光洒向海面和甲板，落在人身上就像镀了层毛边，显得既柔软又温和。  
山治从篮子里摸出因为乔巴肚子不舒服而没能送掉的牛奶，本着不浪费的原则，他打算自己解决掉。索隆坐在他旁边吃饭团，两个人之间沉默无言，但也不会局促尴尬，反倒有种像是相识多年的平和。这样的平静在他们之间算是少有。  
“喂——”  
就在厨师东想西想地感慨时，大号绿藻低沉的声音突然从旁边传来，他疑惑地偏过头去，然后就看见索隆朝他伸出手。  
山治不明所以地看着剑士渐渐靠近，近到他能数清这白痴有几根睫毛。他的心鼓噪地跳动起来，血液涌向大脑，面上有点发热，所有的一切都在告诉他，有什么不好的事情要发生了。但他就像个情窦初开的少女一样僵愣在原地，微微睁大了双眼，看着天上皎洁的月亮，等待着将要发生的事情——索隆的手扣在他后颈，他被亲在嘴角，还舔了舔。  
“牛奶，不要浪费。”  
充血的大脑思考滞缓，他眨眨眼，缓了好一会儿才置换出这短短一句话的意思。  
这是怎么回事？究竟为什么？他现在该做点什么？他不知道，但或许应该立刻跳起来一脚踹到白痴剑士的脸上并送上脏话问候？（毕竟这是他熟悉的方式）  
但他没有。  
所以说大脑充血就是会影响理智，他接下来做了件傻事。（山治事后回忆语）  
他轻轻向前靠了点儿，达到几乎与剑士额头贴额头的距离。  
“刚才那下很轻吧。”  
“同感。”  
之后的事情似乎就顺理成章，理所当然了。他们接了个热情又生涩的、还带着一点牛奶味的吻，少年的吻没什么技巧，但赤诚又羞怯，像是要把自己全盘托出又怕太过热情吓跑心上人，他们的呼吸交融进彼此的喘息里，像是要融化在一起。

山治干瞪着眼，双手有点局促地放在身侧，他不明白现在这算什么情况。  
白痴剑士打着“不要浪费食物”的旗号莫名其妙地亲了自己一下。  
他皱皱眉，准备嘲弄一下对方是不是脑子不好使了。  
但他没能说出来，因为剑士又接着说：“别担心，我没事。”  
……  
“切，知道了。”


End file.
